Total Drama Hunt
by WickedSecret
Summary: It's been five years since Total Drama World Tour and Erin has moved on with her life.That is until she gets an unexpected e-mail from one deranged T.V show host. After which she is taken to a tropical island for a Total Drama Reunion.But when Chris goes missing and all communication to the outside world is cut off, leaving everyone stranded on the island, the real game begins.
1. Prologue: Alone

_**I own nothing except Erin! I'm not cool enough to own Total Drama or it's characters...I wish I was though.**_

* * *

_****_**Here's a short prologue to my new Total Drama Fic: Total Drama Hunt.  
Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**

* * *

Never in her life had she been so scared. Every time the wind blew it sounded like the tortured cries of those who had already met their fate. She was petrified and alone, stranded thousands of miles away from civilization. Everyone she had cared for had vanished into the shadows; First Chris, the Gwen and Duncan. If there was anyone left, she hadn't seen them.

The fear of being caught is what kept her alive, it kept her going. She moved from one hiding place to the next, never moving during the day she kept to the shadows at night. She slept in trees, as far away from the ground as possible. The longer she ran the more space she covered. Soon she would be out of hiding places and she too would be caught. She shuttered at the very thought.

It was a cool night, much cooler than previous nights passed; a soft breeze shifted the leaves of the tree that she was resting in. She shivered against the cold, rubbing her goosbump infected skin for some warmth. She stared up at the sky with heavy eyes, gazing longingly at the stars. Just days before she had been star gazing on the beach with her friends, away from the cameras that were filming, away from the laughter and the banters. Then it had been peaceful and relaxing, but that was before everything went to hell.

Something below her shifted, a tree branch snapped and someone muttered a quiet curse. She peered down, watching the shadows shift as someone paced below the very tree she was sitting in. Her heart hammered in her chest, blood pounding in her ears. She held her breath and prayed they wouldn't look up, prayed they would just walk away. The pacing stopped and so did Erin's heart. Eyes peered up into the darkness and she could see the sinister smile flashed in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter One: Air Tight

_**I own nothing except Erin! I wish I was cool enough to own Total Drama. But I don't.**_

* * *

**Okay! First installment of Total Drama Hunt. A reminder; No one from ROTI will be on here. This is a reunion of the _original_****campers. I've named them all in this chapter, but if I forgot any let me know and I'll give them some screen time in the next chapter. **

**Second, I gave Chris the full name "Christian" after his voice actor Christian Potenza. I'm that original!  
**

**Other than that enjoy! Reviews are welcome and appreciated.  
**

* * *

She had to admit, it had been fun…while it lasted of course. The challenges, the plots, the alliances, it had all created a trunk full of memories that sometimes she wished she could burn. There were moments that she didn't want to remember…at all and then there were those that she never wanted to forget. Erin smiled as she sat on the bed in her dorm room. She looked at the picture that had been taken of her, Gwen and Duncan a few weeks after the conclusion of _Total Drama World Tour_. They each looked happy; Gwen was laughing, Erin was glaring at Duncan, a wide grin on her face and Duncan was smirking at the camera-or whoever was behind it-and flipping them the bird. She sighed.

It wasn't long after that that the three of them went their separate ways. Gwen got accepted into the Santa Fe University of Art and Design and Erin had stayed home and studied fashion history and design. Duncan stayed around for a while, but soon the strain of Erin's school career became too much and the two broke it off, leaving Duncan free to do whatever he pleased. She and Gwen had kept in touch for a while, but with their schedules phone calls became scarce and e-mails were no longer existent. As for Duncan, well…they hadn't spoken since the day he left. It was depressing really.

Just as she was beginning to lose herself to self-pity, her phone vibrated and alerted her of a new email. She grabbed the phone, punched in the password and opened her email and just stared at the message that was displayed on her screen. It read:

_"Welcome back Campers!_

_Chris McLean here with an invite to the biggest party of the year! It's just a little reunion of all the Campers that partook in Total Drama Island, Action and World Tour. As much as I would like to invite the others from Revenge of the Island…well there were some legal issues and restraining orders. That and you guys were always more fun to screw with! We've been through so much together and I have to admit, I miss seeing you suckers around._

_So here's the thing. This gig is going to take place on the lovely-and not radioactive- island of Śikāra, a secluded tropical island owned by yours truly (Thanks to all that money made with the show)._

_I expect to see you all bright eyed and bushy tailed Friday morning._

_McLane"_

Erin stared at the message, disbelieving. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her brother had just demanded she show up to some island in the middle of the semester to reunite with a group of people she didn't like. Save a few.

She began typing up a reply telling Chris how-even if she wanted to go-there was no way she could make it with her classes and her job. She'd have to meet up with them at the ten-year reunion. No sooner had she finished typing than her phone rang, exiting out of her email and pulling up the caller ID. Chris' name flashed on the screen along with a corny picture he had taken of himself, trying to look sexy (and failing) and set as his picture ID. Erin didn't have the heart to delete it, that and it made her chuckle whenever he called. She pressed the call button and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Erin! Good, at least I can get ahold of you! Listen I need to tell you something important." Chris' voice sounded far away and a little distorted. "I just wanted to remind you that you have no choice about attending this reunion." _What the hell! Is my brother psychic or some shit?_

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?" She demanded, jumping to her feet.

"You and all the other Campers signed a ten year, air tight contract when you signed on for the show. And since this reunion and two week getaway is being fil…you hav…there. I go…go, we…island. See…Friday." The connection as lost and Erin just sat there, staring at her phone.

"_Ten year, air tight contract…"Great. Just what I need, a two week stay with people I hate. Fun.  
- - -_

When Erin's plane landed at Honolulu airport, she half expected to be met by a stretch limo filled with other contestants. She had no such luck. She ended up hailing a cab and requesting that it take her the address that had been included in the email. The driver nodded and drove without saying one word to her. Erin enjoyed the silence and occupied herself by twirling her hair around her finger. She felt awkward riding in the cab in the mini she had chosen to wear. Wearing it around campus wasn't a big deal, everyone recognized her in her skirts, especially the lighter ones. But wearing them to a reunion with people who had known her as the rocker who hung with a punk and a Goth…she sighed.

_I didn't really think my wardrobe through._ She looked down at the light pink pleated skirt. Sure she had other clothes packed but it was nothing like she used to wear. Anxiety was quickly added to the knot in her stomach and she chewed on her lower lips. The cab driver peered at her in the mirror and cleared his throat. Erin snapped out of her state of wardrobe worry and looked up to meet the gaze of the driver.

"Big date tonight?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Erin shook her head and shrugged at the same time.

"Reunion." She stated.

"High school reunion?"

"Kind of. We were all in high school when we met but we didn't go to school together." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "It's a Total Drama cast reunion." She chuckled nervously as she mentioned the reunion. The cab drivers hazel eyes widened and he glanced over his shoulder slightly, causing Erin's stomach to flip as the cab drifted to the left.

"You were on Total Drama?" He asked, astonishment was plain in his voice and Erin couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Was it so hard to believe that she had survived one of the most brutal seasons of Total Drama? She wasn't as delicate as she appeared to be these days; in fact she had really toughened up since then. She frowned slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I was on Total Drama World Tour." She mumbled, still agitated by this mans' comment. He glanced at her again and nodded, his thick and bushy eye brows drawing together in recognition.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember you! You're that McLean girl!" He said with pride. Erin nodded once and relaxed her defensive posture. "You're the sister of that whack job!" Again she nodded but this time it was less enthusiastic. "The things he put you kids through…man I'm surprised he's not locked up in prison or something." The man shook his head. "Sick man, that Chris McLean." Erin bristled. Sure her brother wasn't the most….stable person on the planet but to hear someone openly bad mouth him to her made her want to punch the man in the back of the head. But the cab pulled over quickly, throwing Erin against the back door. "Well this is your stop. It's been nice talking to you."

"'Yeah, it's been great." Erin mumbled, grabbing her duffle bag and climbing from the backseat. The cab drove off and Erin turned to the harbor. She glanced down at the road and walked onto the dock. Some of the most extravagant yachts were docked there and Erin stared up at them in awe. She had no idea which yacht was her brother's but she was sure she would know it when she saw it. And she did.

She came to a stop at the edge of the dock and stared up at the boat; horror and complete awe dancing in her stomach. This was no ordinary yacht; in fact, she didn't think it was a yacht at all. This boat…no, this ship was nearly the size of a small cruise liner! At first Erin didn't believe that this was the ship they would be taking until she glanced at the side to see the words "S.S McLean" painted on the side. Surely this was a joke and he expected the rest of them to ride in a cramped, leaky tug boat or even a row boat.

"Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to come on board?" Erin blinked and shook her head, lowering her gaze to the ramp that led from the dock to the ship. Standing with his hands in his pockets and a cocky smile on his face was Chris. Erin couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face even if she wanted to. Luggage forgotten, Erin ran up the ramp to hug her brother. The contact was brief but it made her feel better. She grinned at him and gazed up at the ship again.

"So, uh, how did you afford this?" She asked, looking back to her brother.

"Like I said, the show generated a lot of money. So I splurged on myself." He grinned. "Like I always do." Erin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, giving her brother a disappointed look.

"Christian Nicholoff McLean, how can you be so stingy?" Erin covered her heart with her hand.

"Save it sis. Ma got her share." Chris chuckled, "That and you're acting sucks." Erin's hand fell and she frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"Who all is already here?" She asked, venturing down the ramp to get her bag.

"Let's see…"Chris rubbed his chin in thought. "Lindsay, Beth, Trent, The Wonder Twins, Justin, Heather, Owen, DJ, Sierra, Cody and Alejandro."

"That's it?"

"For now. But there might be more. I don't know. Though I'm surprised any of them showed up at all considering there's no money involved and you all hate each other."

"Be that as it may, you told us we had to come. Our contracts said so."

"Heheh, that's right."Erin rolled her eyes and stepped onto the ship, purposely hitting Chris in the gut with her bag. He doubled over with a groan and Erin walked off laughing. Chris grumbled after her and she grinned.

"I'll take you to your cabin." He muttered, pulling her away. He was true to his word and led her to her cabin, which was more like a hotel suite. There were two queen sized beds on opposite sides of the room, a full sitting area, two walk in closets and a bathroom. Erin dropped her bag in the door and gazed around, awe struck.

"Are all the rooms like this?" She asked. When Chris laughed she knew the answer. Of course not, he was spoiling her and whoever she chose to share her spoils with. "Forget I asked…" She mumbled. Chris laughter followed him as he walked away, leaving Erin to do her own exploring. And explore she did. On the lower deck she came across a game room-equipped with pool table, ping pong and old style arcade games-, a lounge and several other cabins which were all less extravagant than hers. She found a stair case that led to the second deck which had a large dining room, full five star kitchen, another lounge, a library and other rooms she didn't explore. As she traveled she came to two large, frosted glass French doors which led into the lobby.

The first thing she noticed about the lobby was the huge crystal chandelier that hung above the tile mosaic of,

"Is that Chris' face?" Erin spun around quickly and bit back the squeal of delight that rose up in her throat. She was older, and her hair was longer, but she was still the same; the same deep, dark eyes, the same confident air about her, the same cocked hip.

"Gwen!" She gasped hugging her friend. Gwen hugged her back, laughing as she did. She pulled away, her dark eyes twinkling.

"You never answered me. Is that really Chris'…Oh my god you're wearing a skirt!" She gasped, her eyes widening. Erin paled and tugged at her skirt self-consciously. She eyed Gwen's choice in wardrobe. A quarter sleeved leather jacket, a deep purple tube top, black stockings, black leather boots and a navy blue,

"Skirt! You're wearing a skirt too!" Erin frowned, shaking her head. "Who are you to mock me?"

"Yeah, but mine isn't pink!" Erin rolled her eyes and playfully punched Gwen in the arm. "Come on, let's go up top, see who's lounging about." Gwen tugged on Erin's arm and the two headed up to the top deck where everyone had flocked too. From where she stood Erin could easily pick out Sierra's burgundy hair-much shorter than it had been the last time she had seen her-, DJ's muscular frame, Cody's less than muscular frame and Noah's bored gaze. She found Katie and Sadie without a problem, Bridgette and Geoff, Trent and Beth. Lounging by the pool were Heather, Lindsay and Izzy; Eva, Tyler, LeShawnna and Alejandro were engaged in an intense game of volley ball in the pool. Owen was mowing down on what looked to be edible food, Justin was grooming himself, Harold was reading and Ezekiel was nowhere to be found.

"No E-zeke?" Erin asked while Gwen shrugged out of her jacket.

"I guess Chris didn't invite him. Don't worry though, if he found his way onto World Tour, he's bound to find his way here."

"Don't jinx us!" Heather sat up from where she was lounging and peered over the rim of her sunglasses. Her glared hardened on Gwen and Gwen just smiled. "It's bad enough you two found your way here, we don't need that psycho on this boat."

"Nice to see you too Heather." Gwen mumbled.

"You and your real hair." Erin added with a sneer. Heather flipped them off and went back to lounging. Bridgette looked up from her place with Geoff and smiled, waving the two over. Glad to get away from Heather, Erin and Gwen hurried toward their friend who stared up at them from her chair. She stood to hug them each briefly before sitting back down.

"It's so good to see you guys!" She gushed with a grin, wrapping her long blond hair up in a messy bun. "I didn't think you would show."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Any why's that?" Bridgette gave the teal eyed woman a disbelieving glance.

"We all know you hated Chris the most, Gwenny." Gwen frowned at the nickname but said nothing. Bridgette turned her golden brown eyes to Erin. "And I really didn't think you'd show up. I mean, I heard about the split with Duncan." Erin glared at Gwen out of the corner of her eye mumbling,

"I wonder where you heard that from." Gwen gave a shrug and Erin returned her attention to Bridgette. "It's not that big a deal. Besides, it was a mutual break-up. My schedule was way too packed and I couldn't juggle school, work and Duncan. I may be a McLean but I'm no super hero."

"That's just your way of saying he dumped your sorry butt, isn't it?" Erin turned on her heel to glare into Courtney's dark eyes. The legal bitch hadn't changed in the five years since their last encounter. Her hair was still short, cut perfectly without a single strand out of place, her wardrobe still bland and proper and her PDA was still glued to her hand. It was nice to know some things never changed.

"No it's my way of saying I didn't have the time to deal with him." She snapped. She began to realize how stupid of an idea it was to even agree to come to this stupid thing, even if her "ten year, air tight" contract said she had to. Chris wouldn't sue his own sister…would he?

_Oh who am I kidding? Chris would sell our own mother to the circus if it meant he got a deal out of it. _She wrinkled her nose. "Man, I am related to one sick puppy."

"No kidding." Erin blinked, confused by the voice that had answered her.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" She questioned, turning her gaze toward Gwen. Gwen just grinned and said nothing. Courtney had gone off after Erin slipped into her own world and Bridgette had a look mixed between excitement and horror on her face. "What? What's going on?" Erin asked, glance around.

"Over here, doll-face." Erin's eyes snapped in the direction of Bridgette's gaze and she locked gazes with a pair of smolder teal eyes.

_Duncan._


	3. Chapter Two: Paranoia

**_I only own Erin! I do not own Total Drama nor any of the characters affiliated with it! That would be cool though._**

* * *

**Okay, chapter two of Total Drama Hunt! Yay! I've decided to put off the real good stuff until later chapters, right now I'm focusing on rebuilding the relationships between characters so bare with me. The good stuff will come soon enough, I promise!**

**Keep in mind also that this is five years after Total Drama World Tour so some of the characters may seem OOC. That's because they grew up. Also keep in mind that they make references to my fic Total Drama Stranded which will be up soon. Don't let it confuse you. It really has nothing to do with the plot of this story, they just reference it sometimes. So don't get confused when Erin mentions being trapped on an island with Alejandro or other contestants.  
**

**Other than that enjoy. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.  
**

* * *

Erin swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in her throat. He looked the same…for the most part. His dark hair was longer now, spiked out and lacking the green mowhawk. Instead it looked like it was a really deep shade of blue but the color was too hard to tell apart from black. His jewelry-which had sported the same shade of teal as his eyes- was now a dark shade of forest green. He grinned that cocky, self-confident grin and Erin had to repress a shudder. Gwen elbowed her in the side and Erin exhaled the breath she had been holding loudly.

"Ow!" She hissed, rubbing her ribs where Gwen's elbow had made contact. "What was that for?"

"Your face was turning purple from the lack of oxygen." Gwen retorted. Erin wrinkled her nose and snapped her head around when she heard Duncan laugh.

"I see I still take your breath away." He chuckled. Erin ground her teeth and, crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at Duncan.

"Hardly." She spat. Duncan just grinned and it infuriated her. She dug her nails into her arm and bit her tongue. What an over-confident jack wagon! If he thought he could just come back, play it like it was all cool and have her panting over him by the end of the night, he was so wrong! She stomped her foot in frustration and everyone just stared at her. She realized then that she was physically reacting to her own anger. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes and counted to ten, relaxing the muscles in her chest and shoulders before opening her eyes again.

"That was quite the show. Do it again and maybe your head will explode." Duncan teased.

"Oh…bite me!" Erin snapped before stomping away. Duncan's laughter trailed after her while she weaved her way through the crowd. She managed to ditch Gwen somewhere between Owen and Harold and slipped into the lobby. It was still void of people, so Erin took the chance to take a quick look around. There wasn't much except some round, leather benches, a long bar and several large paintings of Chris. Erin wrinkled her nose as she crossed the floor, staring up at the paintings.

_Good god…he is so egotistical. _She pinched the bridge of her nose. Things were already screwing up and she hadn't even been on board for an hour yet. It seemed Courtney was still out for blood even after five years, which would only prove to be a problem in the future, and her reuniting with Duncan hadn't gone as she had hoped either. She had snapped at him and gotten angry, even though she really had no right to do so. She leaned against the wall beside the bar, banging her head several times at the base of one of Chris' idiotic paintings. How could she have been so blind as to think that things would be alright; that the bad blood between the contestants would no long be there?

She cursed softly and closed her eyes, sinking pathetically to the floor. It was painfully obvious that since her elimination of Total Drama World Tour, Erin hadn't grown tougher, but instead weaker. The emotional barriers she had set up beforehand seemed to have weakened. Now, instead of being six inches of brick and steel, her barriers were nothing more than pebbles and melted plastic. She closed her eyes and carefully tucked away all unwanted and unneeded memories and emotions before standing slowly. She promised herself she wouldn't let this ruin her trip because the people she was with would most likely do that for her. A voice boomed over the P.A, startling Erin from her thoughts and causing her to slide back to the floor.

"Attention campers! We will begin our boat ride down memory lane shortly so please make sure to keep all body parts inside the boat at all times! And if you feel the urge to vomit please try to vomit over the edge or on the person next to you!"Feedback was followed by silence, and the silence was quickly interrupted by a roar of voices. People began to materialize from nowhere. All wore crisp uniforms depicting different jobs; maids, bellhops, cooks, bartenders, waiters, camera crew…It was like a Hollywood movie set had thrown up on the boat.

She scrambled to her feet and stood, watching as each person vanished behind different doors and the lobby once again became silent, save for the clinking off glassware. Erin turned her gaze to the bar and was met by a pair of deep brown eyes. The girl was young, maybe Erin's age; with waist length burgundy hair with deep violate streaks. She wore a black vest over a white button down and short black skirt with shiny heels. She was wiping down glasses and storing them under the bar, her eyes absent of any emotion and her face slack as she stared blankly at the glass she was currently cleaning. Something about the way she moved gave her a weird, spider like quality and it made Erin shutter. The ebony haired girl backed away slowly-as she didn't want to draw the girls' attention-and turned to flee until she ran into a solid chest. She stumbled backward; two strong hands gripped her arms and steadied her.

"Easy there, Chica. Where's the fire?" Erin gasped and took a step back to stare up into Alejandro's lime green eyes. He smiled down at her, the seductive charm she had become familiar with was still there and there was still a hint of dark manipulation in his eyes. She pulled away from his hold and crossed her arms, her face hardening into its' old, stony mask. "The years have been good to you, Erin." He purred. "You're looking very lovely."

"Yeah, thanks." She muttered. "What do you want, Alejandro?" The Latino just smiled again, his calm demeanor never faltering. That's what really irritated her when it came to Alejandro. He was also so calm, confident and conniving. Always plotting something, even after the game had ended, even five years after the game had ended. He responded to my question with a lazy shrug.

"I was just passing through to my cabin when you made a run for it like a bat out of hell."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Si, why wouldn't you?" There was still a lingering shadow in his eyes and Erin couldn't help but smile. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smile, but more of an ironic smile. The man she had loathed the most during their last encounter hadn't changed one bit, but she found a strange sort of comfort in his company. She shook her head, pushing her lose bangs out from in front of her coal colored eyes before murmuring,

"You haven't changed one bit, Alejandro." Alejandro just chuckled.

"Did you expect me too, Chica?"

"Well, maybe a little." She admitted. "But then again, no one else seems to have changed, so why should you?" He laughed and the two began to stroll through the lobby. She glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "So who are you plotting against now?" She questioned. Alejandro's brows shot up and he looked down at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I grew accustomed to that look in your eye. We were stranded on an island together while our plane sank into the ocean, remember? I saw that look plenty of times when you were planning on taking Heathers coconuts." She could have sworn a light blush dusted Alejandro's cheeks.

"I never would have tried to touch—take Heather's coconuts." He mumbled. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Right," she grinned, "whatever you say."

"What about you and Duncan? It seems to me you two couldn't keep your tongues in your own mouths." Erin blanched.

"That was a long time ago." She mumbled, suddenly wishing Alejandro would shut up. The Latino eyed her curiously, one dark brow raising in curiosity.

"It seems like I found the chink in your armor. Tell me, Chika, what happened between you and Duncan?" Erin crossed her arms and stopped at the top of the staircase, turning to face Alejandro.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I had a long flight and an even longer cab ride with an irritating driver. I'd like to get a little bit of sleep." Alejandro seemed taken aback by the sudden change in her mood. For once in his life, it seemed Alejandro was struck speechless. He nodded dumbly, mumbling,

"O-of course. Pleasant dreams Erin." She cast him one more glare before hurrying to her cabin to make true to her word and get some sleep.

Erin awoke sometime later to someone knocking on her door. She grumbled and rolled over, pulling the soft feather pillow over her head and trying to drown out the noise, but the knocking just got louder and louder until Erin couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped to her feet and ran to the door, yanking it open with a irritated,

"What the hell—"She stopped short and stared at Duncan who just looked down at her coolly. Erin blinked sleep from her eyes and rubbed her head, groaning softly. "Oh…it's you." She grumbled, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

Duncan frowned slightly. "Nice to see you too, Sunshine."

"What do you want, Duncan?" Erin asked, fighting the urge to yawn. She was still tired and wanted to climb back into her bed-which had proven to be very comfortable-and sleep the days away.

"Gwen and I have been looking everywhere for you for hours. I finally found that weasel you call a brother and got him to tell me where your cabin was. It's been quite the adventure." Erin rolled her eyes and pushed her door open wider, stepping into her room and silently inviting Duncan to follow. He did and while Erin dug through her things for a brush, Duncan gazed about her room. "Nice place you got here. It's nice to see Chris gives a rats' ass about one of us."

"You're on a five star cruise ship. I'm sure your cabin is nice too."

"Oh it is. It's not _this_ nice though." Erin sat on her bed and let her hair down, pulling the brush through it with quick, even strokes. Duncan watched her for a minute. "It looks good long, your hair." He murmured softly. "I like it." Erin tensed and set her brush down before piling her hair into a lose bun. She hummed a response and stood.

"Let's go find Gwen." Her voice was distant and a bit cold. Duncan let out a huff and followed Erin into the hall.

"Erin don't you think—"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Duncan." Erin snapped, cutting him off. He held up his hands.

"Fine. But this is the last time I try to be civil with you and your attitude." Erin rolled her eyes and hurried down the corridor, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. They found Gwen on the sky deck with Sierra and Cody. It seemed that Sierra had toned down on obsessive stalker-ness and had accepted that she and Cody were just friends. But when she looked at him, Erin could see the fondness in her eyes as plain as day. She smiled at Sierra who squealed at her arrival. She started babbling on about things that Erin just smiled and nodded about.

Sierra was a character, she always had been. When she wasn't obsessing over Cody, she was spewing details about other contestants that really set people on edge. She got over excited about just about everything but when it came down to it she was a good friend and a kind person. _If not a little over the top some times._ She thought with a slight smile.

"That's great, Sierra, but I'm hungry so I'm gonna steal Gwen and go get some food." She grabbed Gwen by the arm and dragged her away, not surprised when Sierra started a very bubbly conversation with Cody about school. Erin let out a long sigh and tugged at her pony tail, a nervous habit she had picked up after her hair was long enough to pull back. She had avoided contact with those who she didn't want to see for the most part, until she stumbled into the dining hall where a large buffet was laid out. The other contestants were sitting around and Erin frowned.

"Great. There's Courtney and Heather." She mumbled, noting that the Asian and the Latino were sitting across from each other, smiling like the devil's they were. "Since when were they all chummy?"

"Since just after the show I guess. Heather, Courtney and Lindsay banded together after we all ditched Total Drama." Erin looked at the two again.

"Huh, the brains, the blond, and the queen-bee, makes perfect sense I guess." The two girls piled food onto their plates and for a moment, dropped the subject of their enemies. "I don't think Chef is cooking anymore." Erin grinned at her plate of edible food.

"I think Chef's cooking was all part of the Total Drama Torture. This is supposed to be a getaway to paradise." Gwen took a bite out of the roll she had on her plate. "Maybe your brother has a soul after all."

`"I wouldn't go that far." The two stopped and turned to see Chris walking toward them. "For all you know the potato salad could have ground up worms in it." Gwen paled and looked down at her plate of food. Erin shot her brother a dirty look and launched a spoonful of pasta at his face. If looks could kill Erin would have fallen dead to the floor the instant Chris made eye contact. His eyes instantly hardened to stone and she could have sworn they acquired a crimson glow. Instead of yelling at her or freaking out in any other manor-as Chris was prone to do- he simply muttered a few curses and stormed away, constantly wiping at his face. Gwen and Erin exchanged glances before laughing hysterically and walking to find a vacant table; it wasn't hard since the dining room probably fit at least two hundred people.

They chose a table farther toward the edge of the room, but not too far from the rest of the group. Gwen poked at her food, still unnerved by Chris' comment, but one look at Erin's happy food-stuffed face and she was sold. As the two ate, Erin couldn't help but comment on the how good everything was. She and Gwen made small talk like they always had and swapped stories of their school lives and home lives since they had last seen each other. But after a while, Erin could tell Gwen was biting her tongue and keeping herself quiet. She kept glancing over Erin's shoulder to where Duncan sat with DJ and Geoff, her brow wrinkling in confusion. Finally, Erin had enough. She set her fork down, leaned back in her chair and said,

"Go on. Ask. I know you want to." Gwen blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed by her not so inconspicuous confusion. After a moment of silence, a silence Erin figured Gwen was using to get her words right, Gwen spoke up.

"So…what really happened between you and Duncan?" She asked slowly. She knew she was treading in shark infested water, even if Erin had given her the O.K to ask. Still, she knew she had to be careful with how she worded her questions and responses. Erin took a quick glance over her shoulder and sighed.

"It was a couple months after school started." Erin murmured, poking at the remainder of her food. "I started getting really swamped with school work and I was looking for a job, so I was really on edge. Duncan and I weren't really living together, but we were, you know? He still had his place and I still had mine but most nights he would crash at my place. Anyway, he started getting restless because I wasn't around a lot, and when I was I was either doing school work or sleeping.

He told me countless times that he was bored, restless, that he needed to get out of the house. I pointed out to him that we weren't living together, and that he had his own place so he could go out and do anything he wanted, my door just wouldn't be unlocked if he decided to show up at three in the morning completely hammered. After that he started spending more time at his place and I started getting paranoid. "

"Paranoid?" Gwen echoed. Erin nodded her head.

"Yeah. We went days without talking to each other, sometimes we would go two to three weeks without a single text or phone call. I started getting paranoid that he was seeing someone behind my back, since I was so busy all the time. At first I couldn't believe I would think something like that. Sure Duncan was a flirt but he wouldn't do that to me." She paused. "But after a while my brain just started whispering things to me. I started to believe it, I started to really believe that he would betray me like that. And then one day I just snapped."

"What happened?" Gwen leaned forward slightly and Erin dropped her voice to keep the rest of the story from unwanted listeners.

"He showed up at my apartment one day and found that I had trashed the place. I don't really remember doing it, but deep down I know I did. I was sitting in the corner of my living room and when I saw him, something inside me snapped and I couldn't hold it in. I just went berserk on him, started calling him all these names and throwing out my accusations like they were weapons. He just kinda stood there, dumbfounded and just stared at me for a long time. That just pissed me off and I kept screaming at him. I told him I wanted him out of my apartment and out of my life, that I was sick of seeing him and that I wanted nothing more to do with him.

"He never yelled back or said really anything, and that really upset me. I wanted him to fight back like I knew he could. I didn't want him to act all soft because it was me and not someone else. But he didn't. He just looked at me, like I had just killed his puppy and said,

'If that's really what you want.' And then he just left." Having squashed what was left of her pasta salad into mush, Erin dropped her fork to her plate. "He just walked right out of my life after that. I cut off all ties with him; I changed my number, my email and I moved out of my apartment and into the college dorms." She chuckled sadly and tugged at her pony tail. "Deep down, I knew he didn't do any of the things I accused him of…but I used my doubt and my fears as an excuse to push him away, to make him leave me." Gwen was silent for a long time and Erin just stared at the gray mush of food on her plate. A waitress came by and cleared their dishes.

"Erin, I—"Gwen paused. What could she say? Was there anything that she could do to make her friend feel better about the situation? "So, you guys haven't talked in almost three years?" Erin shook her head and Gwen sighed. No wonder they were both so edgy around each other. Erin jumped to her feet quickly and Gwen knew that she was ending their conversation.

"C'mon." She said, pushing her chair in. "Let's go get your stuff from your cabin."

"What? Why?" Gwen stood and followed Erin, easily matching her pace.

"Because, you'll be bunking with me for the remainder of our trip."

Erin sat on her bed that night, staring out the window into the night. The trip to the island was about four days which wasn't too bad. The way she saw it, the trip to the island and back was eight days which only left six days to lounge about and interact with the others. It was better than she thought it would be. She smiled and her reflection smiled back as she stared out at the black ocean. The bathroom door opened and a freshly showered Gwen walked out in a pair of black lounge pants and a gray tank top. She plopped onto the bed across the room with a sigh.

"I have to say, my cabin was nice, but this is like heaven." Erin smiled and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. Gwen blinked, nodding her head. "Your hair's a lot longer than I thought it was. It looks good down."

"It's a pain in the ass to take care of when it's down." Erin grumbled, running a brush through her ebony locks.

"Then why not cut it?" Erin's brushing stopped. _Because Duncan always said he liked it long…_

"I'm to lazy to get it done." She lied, setting the brush down. Gwen yawned and curled up under her blankets.

"I'm going to sleep." She mumbled sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning." She rolled over and flipped off her light, bathing half the room in shadows. "G'night."

"Night." Erin murmured turning off her own light. She sat up a while longer and stared out the window into the night. There was a soft knocking at her door which caused her to jump. She slipped off her bed and crossed the room quietly. She opened the door, startled to see Alejandro waiting out in the hallway. "Alejandro?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping a certain hermosa niña will join me for a midnight stroll?" He asked, hopefully. Erin arched an eyebrow, contemplating. She glanced back at Gwen to make sure she was still sleeping before nodding her head.

"Sure," She said, stepping out of her room. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter Three: Jealousy

_**I only own Erin! I am not cool enough to own Total Drama or any of the characters.**_

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is way shorter than the others, but what can I say? This is the end of day one on the ship, there will probably be another two or three chapters that take place on the ship and then a couple on the island before things start to happen. So stick around!**

**Again I apologize if characters seem OOC. You have to remember it's been five years so some have matured and changed, so keep that in mind.  
**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!  
**

* * *

Erin sat in one of the deck chairs on the sky deck, curling her legs off to the side. The ocean breeze was warm as it danced along the length of the ship and it smelled heavily of salt and fish. Though most would have been repelled by the scent, Erin found comfort in it and she couldn't help but smile. Alejandro appeared at her side and offered her a drink which she gladly accepted. He sat in the chair beside her and opened his beer bottle.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Chika." He pointed out. Erin sipped from her bottle and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't entirely comfortable sharing her troubles with Alejandro of all people, so why she had chosen to join him on his little midnight walk was beyond her. Perhaps she just needed to be away from Gwen and her sympathy…even though the other girl was fast asleep; or perhaps it was the thought of just being out in the open that appealed to her. Whatever it was, she wanted to make sure she let Alejandro know that she was interested in whatever game he wanted to play. She turned her near black eyes to his bright green ones and opened her mouth to speak but stopped abruptly. The amusement in Alejandro's eyes was unmistakable and it caused irritation to bubble in Erin.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Watching you war with yourself is rather amusing cielo." Erin frowned and topped his bottle with her own, causing the beer to overflow and completely soak the Latino. He cried out in surprise and frustration and all Erin could do was laugh from where she sat. Alejandro's bright green eyes darkened and he glared at Erin which only made her laugh harder. He wrung beer out of his shirt, frowning at his clothes which would smell like beer for the remainder of the trip.

"That was uncalled for." He muttered, shaking his hands in attempt to dry them. Erin just grinned and set her bottle down beside her.

"It was not. You sat here, laughing at my internal battles, so I decided I'd have to douse that flame of amusement." She gestured to the bottle that was now half full of flat beer. "And that worked, didn't it?" Alejandro just mumbled under his breath in Spanish. This only added to Erin's amusement at his predicament and she chocked down laughter which threatened to bubble up. Alejandro cast her one dark look before he lunged. Erin didn't have time to put up a fight when he lifted her off of her chair, so all she could do was scream as she soared through the air and into the pool. She barely had enough time to fill her lungs with air before the water surrounded her.

When she surfaced, sputtering and coughing, Alejandro was standing by with a frown on his face and his bright green eyes narrowed. She pushed her dark hair out from in front of her eyes and looked up at Duncan, who had crouched next to the pool.

"Need a hand?" He asked with a smirk. Erin rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the water, completely ignoring Duncan's offer to help her. Instead she just wrung the water from her hair and turned.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned irritably.

"I was coming up for a quick dip when I saw you go flying through the air." He knelt over slightly and stage whispered, "People can't fly, you might want to tell our friend Al that next time." Erin heard Alejandro spit out an insult in Spanish and she shook her head, grabbed Duncan by the arm and yanked him away. "Easy there doll." Duncan mumbled. "I know you like it rough, but is now really the time?" Erin rolled her eyes in disgust and stopped. Crossing her arms over her chest she turned to face her ex with a completely unreadable face.

"What are you really doing here?" She demanded.

"I told you already. I decided I wanted to take a late night swim when I saw—"

Erin cut him off with a chuckle "You're really going to lie to me?"

"I'm not lying to you Erin."

"Oh really?" She looked him over with dark eyes. "You planned on swimming in your jeans?" Duncan looked down at himself and frowned. He cursed under his breath and Erin let out an exasperated sigh. "You were spying on me weren't you?" He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Erin's eyes darkened and she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "You can't be serious! You were spying on me!" It took all her energy not to keep her voice low enough so Alejandro didn't hear.

"I just don't like that you're hanging around with," He vaguely gestured in Alejandro's direction, "him."

"Oh no! You do not get to tell me who I can hang out with." She poked him in the chest. "And you sure as hell don't have the right to be getting jealous." Duncan laughed at this and pushed Erin's hand away.

"Me, jealous of him? Don't give him that much credit sweetheart." He laughed bitterly but Erin knew she had hit a nerve. After all, Duncan had every reason to be jealous of Alejandro. The latter was extremely good looking, had an amazing smile, beautiful eyes…but his personality wasn't so hot. She chuckled, tucking her hair behind her head. Duncan's eyes followed the movement of her hand, softening as they did. The two stared at each other for several long moments before Erin stepped away.

"Whatever you say rock star." She mumbled her eyes down cast. She couldn't stand to be there anymore and suddenly, bed sounded like paradise. She turned quickly and looked at Alejandro who was watching the two interact. "I'm gonna call it a night." She said with a forced smile. "So I'm gonna go get changed and climb into bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Alejandro flashed his award winning smile, but his eyes didn't seem to hold the same light.

"Of course cielo. I will see you in the morning." Erin hurried away, her head bowed. She thought she could hear Duncan's voice behind her and Alejandro's laughter. She paused in mid-step and listened to the cold laughter echo around her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Duncan and Alejandro were locked in a stare down death match. Alejandro just grinned and Erin was sure Duncan was going to pounce, but somehow he stayed rooted in place; his fists were clenched at his side and his teal eyes narrowed dangerously. The air around him seemed to ripple with his anger and Erin couldn't help but wonder what it was Alejandro had said to him that had him looking like he could punch a hole in a brick wall.

When she opened the door to her cabin, Gwen was sitting up in bed, her lamp glowing brightly in the dark room. She arched a single dark eye brow, her arms crossed themselves over her chest and Erin couldn't help but compare her to an angry mother. She suspected that if Gwen had been standing, she would have been tapping her foot in a very irritated manner. Erin forced a smile and locked the door behind her, not that she had a reason; it wasn't like Duncan would just come barging into the room unannounced. Would he? Erin shook her head and chain locked the door too before walking across the room to her bed. Gwen's storm gray eyes followed her every move as she kicked off her shoes and searched her bag for a change of clothes.

"Mind explaining what happened?" She asked as Erin stripped of her sopping wet tank top. The ebony haired girl was quiet as she changed, tossing her wet clothes into the bathroom. She took her time brushing out her snarled hair and wiping away the smeared remains of her make up. She hoped that, by the time she finished, Gwen would have fallen asleep again. She had no such luck.

After successfully cleaning away smeared eyeliner and brushing her teeth, Erin ventured back into the room to see Gwen was still sitting up waiting. She knew she couldn't avoid it any longer, so she sat at the foot of her bed and yawned.

"I went out for a walk with Alejandro." She said simply as if it explained her soaked clothing and obvious irritation when she walked in the door. One look at Gwen and Erin knew she wasn't going to buy it; and knowing she wouldn't get any sleep until she told Gwen the truth, Erin told her the full story. Gwen listened intently as Erin told her of Duncan's appearance and grew interested as Erin recounted his jealousy. When Erin finished she couldn't fight the yawn that escaped. Gwen hugged her knees to her chest, her chin resting in her arms as she stared unblinking at her friend. The two girls sat in a long silence while Gwen processed the story and Erin fought exhaustion.

"So what are you going to do?" Gwen questioned quietly, stifling a yawn herself.

"About?" Erin mumbled. Gwen just stared at Erin and the latter girl sighed, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "I don't know. I hoped if I just avoided him long enough he would let me live my miserable life alone. Obviously he isn't going to let me go without having a stern talking to with me." She threw herself into her pillow, tugging the blankets up to her chin and wrapping her limbs around them until she was comfortable. Gwen leaned against the wall and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"Well, you can't avoid it forever, Miss. McLean." She scolded. "You're going to have to live up to it."

"Yeah I know." She snuggled deeper into her blankets. "Damn these beds are comfortable." She closed her eyes. She heard Gwen chuckle and then light that had been shining on the other side of Erin's closed lids blinked off. Sweet darkness wrapped its arms around her and Erin let out another yawn.

"Get some sleep Erin. You're kind of a bitch when you're tired." Even though it was dark, Erin was sure there was enough light from the moon for Gwen to see when Erin flipped her the bird. Gwen's laughter was the last thing Erin heard before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter Four: Confusion

_**I only own Erin McLean! I am no where near cool nor talented enough to own Total Drama!**_

* * *

**TADA! Chapter 4 is finally here! After nearly a thousand years waiting, here is the next installment of Total Drama Hunt!****  
**

* * *

The next day wasn't nearly as pleasant as the day before. Erin and the rest of the group found themselves cooped up inside the ship while the sky let rain down in thick sheets. Erin sat in an overstuffed arm chairs in one of game rooms. Cody had challenged Gwen to a game of pool and it had gotten intense, so intense that the others in the room were taking bets on the winner. Most everyone had their money on Gwen but Erin wasn't so sure about that.

"I don't know." She said as she stretched out her legs. "Cody's pretty good, and if he sinks that six-ball I don't think Gwen'll be able to catch up." Gwen pushed off from her spot against the wall and positioned her cue against the table.

"You have such little faith in me, Erin." She mumbled as the stripped fifteen-ball rolled across the table and sunk into the left corner pocket. Erin shrugged her shoulders with a yawn. She threw her head back, dangling it over the arm of the couch. "Ha! What's that you were saying about me not being able to catch up?" Gwen's words were followed by the clacking of the colorful balls.

"I still say Gwen has this one in the bag." Heather murmured from where she sat across the room, book in her lap. Erin had never pegged Heather as a reader, but the girl seemed engrossed in her book as she spoke.

"Ya'll keep underestimating Cody but I have more faith than that." Heather closed her book and looked at Erin with a look mixed between boredom and irritation.

"Let's hope you're wrong," She muttered. "Or I'm out twenty bucks."

"I'll be out thirty-five, Princess." Duncan stated from where he stood near the table. Heather scoffed and re-opened her book, thumbing through the pages.

"Please. I doubt you have thirty-five cents much less thirty-five dollars to your name." Duncan glared at the dark haired girl while Erin laughed. In those few moments, the game was forgotten as Heather and Duncan dove into another argument, each one spitting insults at the other. It wasn't until Cody whooped in triumph that the noise stopped and everyone turned their heads back to the game, just in time to watch Cody sink the eight ball. Gwen let out a defeated sigh while ninety percent of the others in the room grumbled. Erin held out her hand while grinning widely.

"Fork it over." She ordered. There were grumbles and curses as Duncan, Heather, Alejandro and Tyler dug out the amount they had all bet against Cody and dropped it in Erin's hand. Erin counted out fifty dollars and handed it to Noah who pocketed it with a smug grin.

"We tried to tell you." Noah chuckled before exiting the game room followed by a still grumbling Tyler. Everyone else stuck around for a while longer, but after a while they left too, leaving Duncan, Gwen Erin and Cody alone in the room.

"Erin, you wanna have a go?" Cody asked hopefully. Erin shook her head apologetically.

"No thanks Cody. I'm not nearly as good as Gwen so it would be unfair." Cody shrugged and he and Gwen started up another game, constantly joking around with each other while Erin just smiled and watched. The cushion of the chair was pushed inward and Erin turned to see Duncan sitting on the floor in front of her, his eyes trained on the two at the pool table. The two sat in silence, just watching for a long time while Cody kicked Gwen's ass again. Erin stretched her arms above her head and yawned again.

_Good God I'm bored_… She thought numbly, closing her eyes. She reached out slowly and ran her fingers through Duncan's dark hair. His head fell forward as she gently massaged the area right at his hairline. She paused briefly and opened her eyes, wonder just what the hell she was doing before pushing the pestering thought away and continuing. If anything it let Duncan know that she didn't hate him like he thought she did. She realized how intimate playing with someone's hair was but if she was going to be honest she didn't care one bit. That and the fact that he was letting her made her feel better about their current situation. It showed that he didn't hate her either. She smiled softly and let his hair sift through her fingers.

"Erin, did you hear me?" Erin blinked and looked at Gwen who was focusing on her shot.

"Huh?" She mumbled intelligently response which caused Gwen to laugh softly and screw up her shot. She frowned at the ball as it bounced off the edge of the table and rolled in the opposite direction it was supposed to go.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the lobby for a drink."

"At…what time is it?" Erin checked her watch to see it was only noon. "Really Gwen? It's noon." Gwen just shrugged her shoulder as if to say Erin's comment didn't really matter to her. "I think I'll pass this time, Gwen." Erin said as she shifted in her seat. "Alcohol and I don't really mix well." Both Duncan and Gwen laughed out loud at Erin's comment which caused Cody to scratch.

"Please don't tell me you're trying to say you don't drink anymore." Gwen leaned against the pool table. "We use to drink all the time."

"And if I remember correctly we had a pretty damn god time." Duncan added. Erin glared at the back of Duncan's head, willing his deep blue hair to catch on fire; it didn't. "Like that one night we went bar hopping—"

Erin cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I danced on the tables and got us kicked out of three different bars. I remember." She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's my point. I do stupid things when alcohol is in my system."

"Yeah." Gwen snickered. "Like Duncan."

"Alright," Cody set his pool cue across the table. "I can handle just about anything, but once Erin and Duncan's sex lives are brought up I call it quits." He walked out of the room, leaving the trio behind. Erin pinched the bridge of her nose and managed to pull herself out of the chair. Duncan gave her a look of disappointment and she chose to ignore it before picking up Cody's abandoned cue. She jabbed Gwen in the ribs with the stick, leaving a line of blue chalk on Gwen's dark shirt.

"I don't think drinking this early is a good idea, Gwen." She said sternly. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Alright, mom, whatever you say." This time it was Erin's turn to roll her eyes. She leaned over the pool table.

"Eight ball, right corner pocket." She muttered, sending the cue ball flying across the green table top. There was a loud crack as the cue made contact with the black eight-ball and the ball sank into the pocket predicted. Gwen hung her cue up on the rack and crossed her arms.

"Well, what are we going to do today? It's pouring out and we have another three day trip to this island. Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like take a stroll." She waved over her head and pulled open the door. "I'll see you around." The door closed firmly behind her and Erin let out a long, heavy sigh. This trip could not be over faster.  
She wandered the halls mindlessly, tugging at her hair. Things weren't going as she had planned at all. She had hoped to avoid Duncan at all costs yet he was always there when she wasn't expecting it. And now she was getting too comfortable around him, it was driving her insane. She wandered through the cold halls until she realized that she wasn't in near the passenger cabins anymore. The walls were flat and white and the carpet had gone from a beautiful royal blue to a dingy gray-brown color. She glanced around; this had to have been where the staff lived. She peered into rooms as she passed, noticing that there wasn't much there, and then she came to an elevator.

Shrugging, she pressed the up button and waited patiently. The elevator dinged and she climbed in, riding up and up until it once again came to a stop. The heavy metal doors opened to reveal the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was all reds and golds with an ancient Greek décor which mixed with a bit of Egypt. She peered around the room her eyes lingering here and there. She stepped farther into the room noting that some of the furniture was from the late nineteenth century. In fact-though Greek was prominent- Erin could see bits and pieces of world history all over the place; a bust of Cesar from Rome, a beautiful Japanese painting, a book of the original German Grimm Brother's fairytales. It was amazing.

From across the room, a door opened and steam rolled out over the carpet. A freshly showered Chris stepped out of the bathroom, still towel drying his hair, and humming "Sea Shanty" from their World Tour days. His dark eyes instantly locked on her and his face hardened.

"What do you think you're doing up here?" He demanded. Erin just laughed and strode across the room to sit on her brother's bed. "This is my man cave. You can't just waltz in here like you own the place."

"'Man cave'?" Erin laughed. "This is the least manly man cave I think I have ever seen." She leaned back on the sheets and examined an intricate fifteenth century Persian rug that hung across the room. "Who knew my brother had a taste for art." Chris rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here Erin?" He asked.

"I was wandering around and found the secret elevator to your pretty room." She sat up; the smile was gone and replaced with a gentler look. "I really didn't know you were into all this." Chris looked around, shrugging his shoulders.

"When you've got money to spend…" he murmured. He looked back to his sister. "I could always start shooting up if you'd prefer that." Erin narrowed her coal colored eyes.

"I think I like the art better." Chris shrugged his broad shoulders and sat on the bed beside his sister. He eyed her suspiciously and narrowed his own eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, unable to fight his brotherly instincts. Erin rubbed her face with a heavy sigh and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Just...shit. Shit I doubt you want to know about being the older brother you are." Chris raised an eyebrow and Erin chuckled. "It's about my love life, Chris...or lack thereof I guess I should say." The two sat in an awkward silence for several long minutes before Chris finally spoke again.

"Is it Duncan?" Erin shrugged one shoulder. Chris knew of Erin and Duncan's relationship during the time which they had one, and he supported her from the shadows where no one would see him acting like a real human being. Erin knew her brother just wanted her to be happy, even if it was against his own, personal and messed up moral code. "You really don't want to tell me, do you?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to feel like you have to act like you care." She said in a clipped tone. Chris just stared at his younger sister.

"I don't have to act, Erin. I do have a heart." Erin laughed.

"Well, you couldn't tell by the footage." Chris chuckled. "Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you..it's just...I don't know." She buried her face in her hands. Confusion was not her friend, and she hated not understanding her own emotions, her own mind. Did she still have feelings for Duncan? Yes, she did but that didn't change the past. She couldn't expect Duncan to willingly take her back after the way she treated him in their final days as a couple. She sighed. _'What am I going to do?'_


End file.
